Lover of the Black Moon to Claw of the White Moon
by CrystalSorceress
Summary: Tsume Shirotsuki, a Level D vampire and blood mate to a pureblood, befriends Zero at a young age, before the attack. Can she help to keep his destiny on the path meant for him, or will she fail to bring Zero and Kaname together? Kaname/Zero OC/OC others..
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: I know, I should focus on my other stories, BUT I CAN'T! So screw anyone out there that points out the obvious. :P

Japanese: "Flames on..."

Vampire: "**The pairings...**"

Thoughts: 'And things like that...'

Mind Link: '**WILL BE USE TO MAKE S'MORES! :3'**

* * *

I stagered through the snow, trying to ignore the numbness of my limbs. 'I deserve this, I LET them turn me into this, even if I meant for this to kill me...' I wasn't watching where I was going, so I was suprised when I saw a home up ahead. The door opened, relealing a small boy that had white hair and lilac eyes, just like me. I walked until I was in front of him.

"Kill me, little brother, before the sweet smell of your blood takes over my mind and I attack you." I whispered before collapsing at his feet.

* * *

I opened my eyes, but insantly shut them again as a throbbing started up in my head. "Ah, shit, I feel like I'm having an atomic hangover." I said, sitting up. I opened my eyes again, slowly this time. The little boy from earlier was there, with another boy who looked exactly like him ( twins, my brain supplied), and two adults ( their parents, and WHY should I have to tell you this, my brain said).

"Who are you, miss? And why do you you look like me and my brother? And why did you ask me to kill you? Are you a vampire? And why did you call me your little brother?" One of the boys, persumably the one from the door, asked.

"My name? I was known as Koibito Kurotsuki, but that is the name I detest. Call me Tsume Shirotsuki. What is your name?"

"My name is Zero Kiriyuu!" He exclaimed. I giggled.

"Well, nice to meet you Zero." I smiled for the first time in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Together Again

A/N: Don't own Vampire Knight...

Japanese: "The..."

Vampire: "**Story...**"

Thoughts: 'Contiues...'

Mind Link: '**RIGHT NOW! :0**'

* * *

I walked out of the Sun Dorms, dressed in the guy's uniform, since I loath dresses and skirts. The long sleeves were rolled up to my elbows, and I had no shoes on, because I dislike shoes. I headed to the Moon Dorms, where my fiance and my little 'brother' were. I squealed at the thought of seeing Zero again after so long, and started sprinting. The Moon Dorms were soon in view, along with Zero, who was talking to a girl that I identified as Yuki, someone he considers a little sister. They were holding back a hoard of crazy looking fan girls.

"ZERO!" I shouted. Zero flashed me a 'WTF' look before I tackled him to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!" He yelled. I rolled off of him, stood up, dusted myself off, and then offered my hand to Zero, who was still on the ground. Glaring at me. Again. "Oh, quiet you. I was chased all over America by cops, gangs from New York, and drug dealers. I recently got off a yacht that I stole in California, and my own brother, whom I haven't seen in MONTHS, acts as if he hates me prescence." I huffed, lowering my lilac eyes.

"Why aren't you bothering Ketsu? He is your fiancee..." He mumbled.

"I can't right now. And the fan girls are trying to mob again..." I replied. I put on my famous glare (the one I helped to teach Zero), and gave a shrill whistle. All of the fan girls stepped back, holding their ears. "ALL OF YOU, IF I SEE YOU MOVE EVEN AN INCH CLOSER TO ANY OF THE NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS... I will kill you." I said in a voice that oozed evil and sweetness. I then turned to Zero. He was walking over to that Yuki girl. He stopped in front of her and tore her armband off of her arm. Zero walked back over to me.

"Here, Tsume, you are an honorary member of the Disciplinary Committee. Why me?" He mumbled.

"Why me what?" I asked

"Why do I have to be related to a numbskull like you?"

"Oh yeah, speaking of numbskulls, do you want the yacht for your birthday, engagement, or wedding?" I asked casually.

"Okay, 1) what the hell does that have to do with numbskulls. 2) I don't want ANYTHING for my birthday. 3) I am not getting engaged or married. And 4) WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A YACHT?" Zero exclaimed.

"Okay, 1) I named the yacht S.S. Zero, and since you are a numbskull, it has everything to do with numbskulls. 2) I can't just watch you sulk around on your birthday. 3) You never know how the future will work out, I mean, do you think I expected to be engaged? And 4) YACHTS ARE JUST AWESOME LIKE THAT!" I exclaimed.

"Just stand in front of the fan girls and keep them back." Zero groaned.

"Okay! Oh, and since Violentines Day is soon, I got you a present!" I told him happily.

"Why do you always have to quote Blood On The Dance Floor and ruin their awesome name?" He asked, pissed, since BOTDF is his favorite band (LIKE ME!).

"Aren't you going to ask what your present is?" I asked, on the verge of tears. Zero rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just don't start those damn waterworks. What is it?" He forced out.

"I got you (Pause for dramatic effect)... A MISSLE-PROOF CAR!" I waited for his reply. All I got was a horrified look. "What's wrong Zero?"

"Why do I need a missle-proof car?" He asked.

"Because I worry about you, and I can steal off of you sometimes to take a road-trip." I replied innocently. Suddenly, a loud '**_CCRREEEAAAKKK_**' resonated throughout the air.

'Here comes the Night Class.' I thought to myself as I waited next to Zero.

If any of the vampires were suprised to see an almost exact copy of Zero there (me), then they didn't show it. I made a mental note of all the vamps that passed me for future reference.

'Kaname Kuran, Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Rima Toya, and, finally, Ketsu Bara, my fiancee, my blood mate, and the father of any future children I will have.' I smiled at Ketsu as he passed.

As the Day Class started whispering about who he could be, Ketsu walked over to me. With a small smirk on his face, he dipped me back and kissed me. I moaned as his tongue passed over my lips, asking for entrance. Without much thought, I granted him permission into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, which Ketsu won. After a minute or so of French kissing, Ketsu pulled me up into standing position and released my lips.

I blushed as I realized that all of the Day Class girls were staring at us. "Hey, how 'come YOU'RE allowed to be near a Night Class student when we aren't." One of them complained loudly.

"Because," Zero glared at them while grabbing my left hand, "My sister and Ketsu are engaged." He showed the girls my engagement ring, a silver band with a black diamond and one ruby on each side of the diamond.

"Ketsu," I glanced over my shoulder at him, "You should probably be heading to class now, shouldn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going over there now. See you later, my little lily." I stared into his brilliant blue-green eyes as he said that. He turned his 5'10 ass around and started walking towards the school, obsidian black hair gently swaying in an invisible wind.


	3. Chapter 3: Yori Senses

A/N: If I owned Vampire Knight, there would have been so many sex scenes by now that it would be illegal (Most of them YAOI).

Japanese: "Chapter 3..."

Vampire: "**Draws nearer...**"

Thoughts: 'My dear...'

Mind Link: '**HOLY SHIT! IT'S A CHEESE MONSTER! RUN AWAY!**'

* * *

After kissing my dear little lily, I took my time to catch up to the other vampires. I was extremely irritated as they bombarded me with questions. After a minute of them pestering me, I snapped.

"Alright, if you want to know anything, you will from a neat, QUIET, orderly line and ask me your questions one at a time!" As I finished my rant, we arrived at the classroom. I sat down in the back, and everyone, besides Kaname and Ruka, crowded around me. Hanabusa asked me the first question.

"Does she know about vampires?" He asked.

"Yeah, she wouldn't be kissing me if she didn't." I replied.

"What's her name?" Takuma quietly questioned.

"Her name is Tsume Shirotsuki Kiriyuu." All of the vamps stared at me (even Kaname) when I said 'Kiriyuu'.

"WHAT!" They all exclaimed (not Kaname this time).

* * *

Zero hit the headmaster's desk, effectively breaking it. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. 'He is so tempermental.'

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY EXPECT JUST ME AND YUKI TO NOT ONLY GUARD THE BUNCH OF BLOODSUCKERS -AND- DEAL WITH SCREAMING IDIOTS, HUH, MR. CHAIRMAN!" Zero screeched. "THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS MAKE TSUME PART OF THE DISCIPLANARY COMMITTEE! SERIOUSLY!"

"I admit that it is hard to deal with every night." Mr. Cross started to say.

"Then let Tsume help me before the entire thing implodes!" He jabbed a finger in Yuki's direction, "She's worse than useless!"

"HEY! I'M NOT TAKING THAT FROM SOMEONE THAT'S LATE HALF THE TIME AND ABSENT THE REST!" Yuki interjected.

"Maybe I could, since the role as guardians is critical if the Day Class and the Night Class are to sucsessfully co-exist. You three are the only ones I can trust.

"Besides... It is a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect. No one other than you three would take it, even if I could trust another person to help out. And besides, I know that my adorable daughters and loving son WON'T LET ME DOWN!" He explained. At the 'adorable daughters and loving son' part, Zero and I shared an acknowledging glance. In agreement, we hit Cross over the head at once.

"You might have taken care of us..." I started.

"But Tsume and I didn't ever agree to becoming your children." Zero finished.

"You two always obsess over the details." Cross sighed.

"Hey Yuki, you're more of his kid than we are, don't you have anything to say?" Zero asked. She looked down at her feet for a moment.

"Ummm... But... The Night Class seems to be getting on well with the others. I'm just happy to help!" I gave her an exasperated look, and I could sense Zero doing the same thing.

"You're such a good girl Yuki! I'm so proud of you!" Cross sniffled. "Yuki is the only one who understands my pacifist idealism! AND ME! I DREAM THAT ONE DAY WE WILL BREAK OUT OF THIS DARK CIRCLE OF HATRED THAT HAUNTS THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN HUMANS AND VAMPIRES! I BELIEVE THAT IF THE YOUTH OF TODAY CAN GROW TOGETHER WITH OPEN HEARTS AND INQUIRING MINDS, WE WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO BUILD A BRIDGE BETWEEN OUR TWO RACES WHEREBY WE CAN LIVE IN HARMONY." He cried as the three of us dead-panned. I suddenly got up and pulled Zero out with me.

"We're going on patrol. This nut is all yours Yuki." I called over my shoulder. On the way out, I grabbed a Disciplinary Committee armband and tied it around my neck as I pulled Zero along.

* * *

That morning, I got indroduced to the Day Class. And lets just say most of them are afraid me now. Hehehe...

* * *

I woke up, disoriented from my nap in class. I had forced the person that was sitting next to Zero before to move, since I prefer to be close to him. "What about detention?" I asked Yuki (who ignored me) before yawning.

"Hey! Will you come to detention with me today? Please Yori! It sucks having to do it alone with those jerks!" Yuki whined.

"NO WAY! And anyway, I thought you were friends with those jerks?" Yori, the smart one, said.

"AS IF! Zero and Tsume are flakey, bad-tempered, Zero is always so gloomy its depressing, while Tsume is happy that its annoying!" Yuki complained. "Not to mention their random mood swings that they always get in the spring!"

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Zero and I said at the same time, extremely pissed off.

"Have you noticed the freaky way they always finish the other's sentences or how the say the same thing at the same time? Or how Zero is always so serious but Tsume is never serious! And I'm saying it because I know you two can hear me! So **_BLEEEEEEEEEEEEH!_**" Then, as if her *Yori-senses* were tingling, she turned around to see Yori about to walk out the door. "Wait, Yori!" Yuki pleaded.

"NO WAY! And, now that I think about it, you three are all perfect for each other. By the way, you guys are late..." Yori replied.

"HOLY SHIT! Come on Zero! Thanks for telling us Yori!" I yelled, running out of the room, dragging Zero out with me.

"What is with you and dragging me places!" Zero yelled while I pulled him out of the school.


	4. Chapter 4: Vampire Up

A/N: WHY ARE YOU STILL CHASING ME, O GREAT CHEESE MONSTER! ZERO DO THE DISCLAIMER WHILE I RUN FROM THE CHEESE MONSTER THAT I AM NOW CALLING BOB!

(Zero) Okay then... Crystal doesn't own anything, so try not to sue her.

Japanese: "Why is the..."

Vampire: "**Cheese** **Monster still...**"

Thoughts: 'Chasing me?...'

Mind Link: '**HOLY SHIT! NOW THERE"S A PIZZA MONSTER! WHY ME!**'

* * *

I laid on the railing while Yuki and Zero kept an eye on the Night Class. I was just about to doze off when I heard Zero say, "So how is Kaname Kuran, your hero, doing tonight?"

'Must be talking to Yuki.' I ignored the rest of the conversation in favor of trying to sleep. Suddenly, a buzzing noise filled my left ear. I used my right hand to swat away the mosquitoe, before I realized that I was still on the railing.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I fell over the side of the rail. I abruptly remembered the powers I have over the wind. I summoned a breeze to set me on the ground gently. I heard Zero sigh and say, "I better make sure that she didn't kill herself." Just as I landed on the ground, Zero launched himself off of the railing.

"Show off." I mumbled as he landed in a crouch next to me.

* * *

"Hey, Zero, do you smell that? Smells like Yuki's blood." I asked.

"Let's go check it out." I nodded in agreement. We both took off running in the direction that the scent came from.

* * *

The scene we walked onto was odd. Two Day Class girls had collapsed onto the ground. Hanabusa was holding Yuki's hand, and there was blood running out of his mouth.

'**That little fucker hurt our baby sis! Ready to kill** **him?**'I asked through mind-link.

'**Hell yes!**' Zero replied. In a flash, Zero and I were holding one gun each to Hanabusa's face. My gun, Bloody Moon, was pure black, while Zero's Bloody Rose was pure white. Our voices intertwined as we said, at the same time, "Drinking blood whilst on school grounds is strictly prohibited. Getting drunk on the scent of blood... You have finally revealed your true nature, vampire."

"Zero, Tsume, don't!" Yuki begged.

"Oh? It was just a taste." Hanabusa said, as if it was nothing. My rage reached its peak, and I could feel Zero's own anger rising at those words. Without another thought, I fire a bullet. From the sound of the resulting explosion, Zero fired one as well.

The smoke cleared to reveal a chibi-fied Hanabusa, and Yuki holding onto Bloody Rose and Bloody Moon. "Whoa, that was scary!" Hanabusa said chibi-ishly.

"Idiots! Why did you shoot!" Yuki yelled at us. Suddenly, I noticed Akatsuki looking up at the overlapping symbols above his head, a result of our guns. One was an outline of a rose surounde by swords, while the other was a red crescent moon, which was surrounded by stars.

"What the..." Akatsuki started to say.

"They are called 'the Bloody Rose', and 'the Bloody Moon'. You should be more careful, Aido. They were made to kill vampires like us." I turned to look at Kaname, and Ketsu, who was right behind him.

"Well then... We better take care of these fools. And the stupid chairman will need a full report." Ketsu sighed.

"Stop being a lazy ass Ketsu. It's just a little bit of writing. Vampire up!" I scolded, before turning to face Kaname. "Kaname..." I started.

"Is that okay with you, Kiriyuu?" Kaname asked.

"Zero..." Yuki asked, worried.

"Just get them out of my sight, Kuran." I rolled my eyes. 'Someone's jealous that Kaname isn't giving them more attention.' Zero turned and walked away, so I faithfully followed.

* * *

I walked into the chairman's bathroom, since the damn dorm bathrooms are closed until dawn.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Yuki screamed at me. I jumped a bit, just noticing her, but yelled right back anyway.

"BITE ME! THE DORM SHOWERS ARE CLOSED UNTIL DAWN! It's not like I want to look at you anyway." I mumbled the last part as I started to take off my clothes.

"DON'T JUST COME IN HERE AND START STRIPPING! I'M STILL A GIRL!" Yuki yelled. 'No, you're not.' I thought to myself.

"You just thought 'No, you're not', didn't you?" Yuki asked, mad. I simply gave a dead-pan look to her. Suddenly, I walked over to her and sniffed the air around her.

"I can't smell the blood anymore." I said casually. I turned around and walked out the door, grabbing my shirt on the way out.


End file.
